


Watching you, watching me

by i_am_my_opheliac



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_my_opheliac/pseuds/i_am_my_opheliac
Summary: “Sorry…just the noise you just made was…really hot.”





	Watching you, watching me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Agingfangirl for the prompt <3

_I just need a minute_ , Dan thinks as he buries his face against the pillow, taking deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart.

He can still hear the sound of Phil's game over the rushing of blood in his ears, deafening in the sheer force of it.

He only needs a minute, a minute to regain control, a minute to stop the blush from coloring his cheeks, a minute to will his embarrassing boner away.

It's surprisingly hard, harder than he could ever imagine, because Phil is still grunting and groaning and cursing on the other side of the webcam, focus completely on the game, oblivious to the way his groaned “fuck” has managed to send Dan's horny brain in overdrive.

He already know he's gonna be thinking back to that sound that same night, or maybe he won't even last that long. Maybe he'll start wanking the moment they interrupt the Skype call, because he's already aching to get a hand around himself, come with the sound of Phil in his ears.

God, Dan should've known it would end up like this, should've imagined it the first time he spoke to Phil, late into the night, voices barely louder than whispers as they exchanged excited opinions about Muse, about video games, about everything.

It's surprisingly easy, to share his every thought with Phil.

He tries hard to keep his darkest, most secret thought to himself, to not let anyone else get close to them. He’s guarded, that’s how his mum would describe him. Not closed off, because he genuinely tries to make friends, to have people like him, to seek that validation that he so desperately crave. It’s just that during the years he erected walls around himself, to protect the parts of himself that he can’t risk losing.

But Phil has destroyed every single wall so effortlessly, in such a short period of time, without even trying. 

It should scare him, the idea that a person that he’s barely known a couple of months could have this much power over him - an understanding that not even his girlfriend has.

But then again, it's unfair to keep comparing her to Phil when it's clear that his heart has already decided, declared the winner of a challenge that neither of them was aware they were competing in.

“Dan?”

It seems like Phil has interrupted his game to check on him, probably confused by the lack of encouragement from Dan's end. Dan is still hiding his face, still painfully aware of his boner. He can barely resist the urge to hump the bed - barely. 

He wonders if he could get away with it, if the quality of the camera is good enough that Phil could pick up on the way his hips would move against the bed. The idea that Phil could see him, could watch him do exactly that, maybe even say his name over and over in an effort to get his attention - Dan gasps out loud, breathless, the idea far too tempting and dangerous.

His gasp is obviously loud enough that Phil picks up on it. “Dan?” he calls again, this time an edge of irritation in his voice. It's that edge that pushes Dan to turn his head so that he can look at the laptop at the foot of his bed, angling his body just enough that his crotch is out of shot - or at least he hopes so.

“Sorry, I - sorry.”

“What happened? Are you okay?” Phil’s voice sounds concerned and slightly louder, almost like he’s leaning as close as possible into the screen. Dan doesn’t have to see him to know what he looks like, hair messy and eyes wide open, lips close enough to the webcam that he can trace the shape of them with one finger - Dan has done so countless of times, trying to commit the image of them in his memory so that he can come back to it during sleepless nights, fist moving furiously inside his pants, chasing an orgasm tainted with guilt.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” he reassures, trying to ignore how warm his cheeks feel, how hyper-aware of his body he is. 

“Why are you - are you bored?” 

He hates the hint of hurt that he can hear in Phil’s voice. It makes him sit up on the bed, so that Phil will have a more clear picture of him when he shakes his head. 

“Then why are you lying over there? What’s going on?” 

Phil’s eyes are focused on him, giving Dan their undivided attention. It’s ironic, that Dan has been wanting that since the very beginning, but now he wishes Phil was looking away. He must have some kind of attention fetish, he thinks, because his boner doesn’t seem to be going away. 

“Can you - can you turn around, please?”

“Why? What’s happening?”

“I just have to -” Dan says, scrambling to reach behind his head to grab at the pillow he was using to hide, trying to subtly moving it to cover his crotch and failing miserably. So focused on watching Phil to make sure he can’t see the bulge in his pants, he manages to kick the laptop with his foot, almost throwing it on the floor. The only option he has it to launch himself to grab it, trying to save his most prized possession.

It’s only when he sees the look on Phil’s face does Dan realized that the camera is perfectly pointed to show the way the pillow is placed right against his crotch, obvious in what it’s hiding underneath. 

They watch each other for what feels like forever, and Dan feels almost naked under Phil’s gaze, the way his eyes go wide with understanding before closing in what looks like defeat, his cheeks turning a delicious pink that Dan wishes he could appreciate rather than wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Dan, were you -”

He hides his face in his hands, beyond mortified. He doesn’t know what’s worse, Phil knowing the cause of his sudden boner, or Phil thinking he was jerking off while he was on the other side of the internet connection. Neither option will save what’s left of Dan’s dignity, he supposes, so it’s best to just be honest - the way he always is with Phil.

“Sorry…just the noise you just made was…really hot.”

“Oh, uh -” 

“I’m so sorry,” Dan squeals, unable to say anything but that. He doesn’t want to know what Phil is thinking right now, doesn’t want to know if he’s as disgusted as Dan is picturing him. 

“Do you want to talk later, take your time -”

He doesn’t think he can survive any more embarrassment for today, doesn’t think he can stand Phil’s attempt to make him feel better. “Please, shut up,” he begs, shaking his head in his hands to resist the urge to cry, because he knows that it’s the only way he’s going to feel better.

Except. Except Phil surprised him.

“Or you could. You could stay here.”

Dan can’t believe his own ears. He has to raise his head to look in disbelief at Phil’s face, see the way he bites at his bottom lip, hands fidgeting on his lap. “What?”

“Just - stay. I don’t mind watching.” 

“I -” He shouldn’t. He really, really shouldn’t. 

“Let me watch you.”

And how can he say no to that, how can he deny himself the feeling of Phil’s eyes on him, watching him take his clothes off, watching him pleasure himself to the sound of his encouragement, the sight of Phil joining into this much more pleasurable game they can play together?

He will have time to regret it later.


End file.
